td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Jazz
Jazz debuted in OTDAS as her brother Andy's fighting opponent in Suckers Punched. She returned with him after amends were made for OTDRR, as a part of The Prom Destroyers. Jazz then got another opportunity to star in OSS, and she took it, being a part of The Barbaric Bones, picked by Cordelia. Jazz later returned in All Out All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vipers, and in Island Homecoming as the captain of Team Wait for It. Personality Jazz is, as her label states, an over-ecstatic chatterbox. She tends to state what is on her mind, the moment it's on her mind unless it's too serious of a thought. She likes to think of herself as the comedy relief friend, and doesn't like others to see her being down; making her think she is weak for it. Despite this, she is very loyal to her friends and abrupt to those that are not, which may make some dislike her. Her chatterbox exterior is mostly existent due to trauma she experienced as a child, and doesn't like to talk about her problems. Our Total Drama All-Stars Jazz debuted in Our Total Drama as Andy's challenge facer in Suckers Punched!. She was only 13, but gave Andy a good fight until he defeated her with both strength and a promise. Our Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race She flopped here with Andy. She dragged him through some catacombs in France, but that's all you need to know. Our Starlight Savannah In Call it a Comeback, Jazz is introduced to the Next Generation Series. She was introduced 6th of the 22, being one of the first to explore the huts. She seemed a bit homesick, but put up her guard to seem excited. This is where she first meets Cordelia, and the two become quick friends. Her friend Dixie is there as well, and the two quickly catch up. In the second part of Call it a Comeback, teams are determined by a hide-and-tag game. Cordelia wins it, and Jazz is placed on their team, the Barbaric Bones. In The Legend of Harambe, Jazz seems more secretive and protective of her possessions, as she carries a small bag with her as the episode carries on. She helps Cordelia and Damia make a trap for Harambe to fall for. In Pain-t in my Neck, she was the last Bone standing in the paint-off. She was going fucking apeshit the entire time- trying to get the Spirits out, all to no avail after being sprayed by paint in her hair. She was unable to vote in the ceremony due to her tiki from the previous loss. Our All Out All Stars Coming Soon! Our Island Homecoming Coming Soon! Trivia * Jazz is a Scorpio, born on October 25th, 1996. ** This makes her in the year of the Rat. * She is revealed to be quite active. She participates in MMA, kickboxing, boxing, and archery. Category:Characters Category:ORR Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters Category:AOAS Characters Category:Barbaric Bones Category:Villainous Vipers Category:Team Wait For It Category:Villainous Villains